Recently, integrating gesture recognition has become known, triggered, for example, in remote control devices of digital television sets. The user has a control element for controlling a system by performing a triggered gesture, i.e. the user must perform a gesture while pressing a button on the remote control.
However, especially for touch screen mobile terminals of the touch tablet or phablet types, the fact of having to press a button to trigger gesture recognition is particularly inconvenient, unlike a conventional remote control. In view of the size of tablets, most of the time the user holds the tablet in both hands and it would be more intuitive and ergonomic to indicate a gesture by moving the tablet with the hands.
Moreover, most touch tablets do not have buttons that can easily and ergonomically be used as triggering buttons for gesture recognition.
The recognition of non-triggered, or online gestures for mobile devices has already given rise to publications, such as “Online gesture recognition for user interface on accelerometer built-in mobile phones,” by B. W. Choe, J. K. Min and S. B. Cho, Neural Information Processing. Models and Applications, pp. 650-657, 2010. Here it is disclosed that all new gestures made on a mobile phone are compared with a database using a method of comparing time-warped signals, such as DTW (Dynamic Time Warping) derived from the field of digital signal processing. For reducing the processing time required, a method of optimization is provided for the DTW method, in which the gestures in the database are grouped together and averaged.